1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of haloaromatics.
2. Description of the Background Art
Haloaromatics, their production, and the reactions in which they are used, are of great interest in organic chemistry since haloaromatics are important in the production of industrial, pharmaceutical and agricultural chemicals.
While many methods for producing haloaromatics are known, because of their great commercial importance, there remains a need in the art for new and improved methods for producing haloaromatics which are more efficient and/or less expensive than prior art methods.